Wearable electronics are becoming more common as portable processing capabilities increase. Many wearable electronic devices are dedicated to a particular purpose, such as providing a pedometer, smartphone interface, etc.
Very few such devices are flexible in their functions and very few such devices permit interaction between social contacts. Further still, those that do permit social interaction typically rely on a smartphone device to do so.